The Wedding Date 2: What dreams are made of
by Harri B
Summary: After first movie. Kat and Nick are heading back to England for Amy and Ed's second wedding, only a year after the first. But when an old face reappears will he cause problems for Kat and Nick or will he strengthen the couples relationship? Read on.
1. Returning to England

**Disclaimer: The Wedding Date doesn't belong to ****me;**** it belongs to anyone ****associated with the film. Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first wedding date fanfic, I love the film so much, so I had to write a fanfic for it. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Kat Ellis sat aboard the aeroplane on her way to Heathrow Airport, England. She looked around for her boyfriend Nick Mercer.

She was so distracted in thought; she jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. She spun around to see Nick there.

"Hey gorgeous, sorry I'm late." He gently placed a kiss on Kat's lips

"Hey." She said quietly

"You O.K?" Nick asked

"Yeah, just had a rough couple of days at work."

"What happened?" Nick asked concerned.

"Some difficult customers."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to. So, ready for another dose of my family?"

"Yes, of course."

**A\N: I know that was short, longer chapters I promise and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"Kat darling, guess what?" Squealed Aunt Beatrice

"What?" Asked Kat horrified that her aunt had some surprise for her

"There is somebody who wants to see you. He is upstairs."

"OK." Said Kat walking off

2 minutes later, Kat opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hello Kat." A voice said that Kat didn't recognize.

She spun around "Oh my god."

**A\N: Who's at the door? To find out you have to review.**


	2. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: The Wedding Date doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Liz Young and anyone else associated with the film.**

**A\N: Merry belated christmas and a happy 2008! Sorry, I have taken so long to update. Between my other fics, christmas, new year, my 18th birthday, exams, college and the lack of sleep, I haven't got around to updating this! So here it is and at the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Manor house,_

"Kat!" shouted a voice.

Kat spun around to find her Aunt Beatrice standing there dressed in a green pea suit, that reminded Kat of sick.

"Aunt Bea!" Kat said plastering on a fake smile.

"Good to see you again, where is that lovely Nick? You didn't break up, did you?" Aunt Beatrice asked loudly so everyone else could over hear.

Kat cringed. "No, Aunt Bea. Nick has gone to get us a drink," she said looking her in the eye.

"Kat darling, guess what?" Squealed Aunt Beatrice

"What?" Kat asked horrified that her aunt had some surprise for her

"There is somebody who wants to see you. He is upstairs," Aunt Bea said smiling.

"OK," Kat said walking off upstairs, just to escape Aunt Bea.

Two minutes later, Kat opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" She asked looking around.

"Hello Kat," a voice said that Kat didn't recognize.

She spun around "Oh my god, Jeremy?" she asked

"Hello Kat," he repeated again smiling.

"Does Ed and Amy know your here?" Kat snapped.

"Don't I even get a hello?" he asked.

"Not from me, you don't," she angrily said.

"You look good kitty kat," he said eyeing Kat up and down. "To answer your question, Amy and Ed don't know I am here."

"Get out," I said defintly staring him in the eyes.

"Can't do that, you see I got an invite," he said waving the invitiation in front of me.

"Ed's going to kill you," I warned.

"I miss you Kat. I love you, I want you back," he begged.

"You slept with my sister, Ed's finacee. Your sick. Plus, I'm with someone else now," Kat angrily said.

"What that ponce Nick?" Jeremy asked.

Suddenly the door swung open and Kat and Amy's father, Mr Ellis, came in with Nick.

"What in hell are you doing here?" Mr Ellis angrily asked.

"Having a FAB time, thanks for the invite. See you around, Kat," he said before strolling out.

"Excuse me," Mr Ellis said following Jeremy.

"Are you o.k?" Nick asked coming over and wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, come on," I said walking out followed by Nick.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"I don't bloody believe it," T.J. said.

"Believe what?" Ed asked.

Before TJ could respond Ed locked eyes on Jeremy and rose off his bar stool.

I quickly grabbed the microphone.

"Everybody, listen up! I know this is probably the wrong time to annouce this, but me and Nick have an annocument to make," Kat said.

**A\N: So, what is Kat and Nick's annocument? Hit the review button for the next chapter!**


End file.
